Hell has a name: Reaper
by Sam the bat
Summary: Fear the reaper.
1. prolouge

H**ey everyone, this is my first fanfic. All I have to say other then that is if you totally flip out for any reason while reading, DON'T ******* YELL AT ME. Also no flames please, all good comments will get a cookie, if its awesome then you get a cupcake, enjoy.**

Hell has a name Reaper

Prologue

"Ha ha ha, you might have defeated me, but you will never make it out alive!" Eggman yelled out at Sonic and Shadow. Eggman had kidnapped Sonic's friends, so sonic convinced Shadow to help him save them and before they set off they got all the chaos emeralds, just in case. Eggman was using an updated version of the egg breaker, which now had a special energy shielding that prevented anyone from getting close to him.

Although, since they brought the chaos emeralds they were able defeat eggman with ease. After eggman's egg breaker was destroyed he triggered his base to self-destruct and then he escaped with his experimental teleporter (which surprisingly worked flawlessly). Sonic and Shadow ran as fast as they could to find the others.

Eventually they did find them in one big holding cell. Due to the self-destruct being activated the energy field that was blocking the door was disabled and Sonic and Shadow got in easier then they expected. But they realized they wouldn't be able to get out in time, so Shadow and Sonic decided to use chaos control to get everyone out.

So everyone huddled close together and waited for sonic and shadow to teleport them all out. Sonic and Shadow both closed there eyes and shouted "chaos…", but before they could finish, a wave of electricity moved through out the base (because the generator that was powering the base exploded) and zapped everyone in the room and they all blacked out.

**So, there's the first part of** **wonderful story. Don't worry the things that make the story M rated are coming soon.**


	2. Excuse menurse?

**I don't own sonic or silent hill, they and all characters in this belong to Sega and konami. Except for a few of my own creations.**

**Chapter 1:excuse me…nurse?**

Shadow woke up in a dark hallway in a building he didn't recognize. He looked around and noticed that there were a lot of medical related objects in the hallway like wheelchairs, gurneys, medicine and stuff like that.

"Must be in a hospital."

Then he saw what he thought was a nurse walking into a room further down the hall, but she was walking funny, like was injured or something like that. He walked down the hall to the room, on his way he saw a map of the hospital attached to the wall, he examined it closely.

"Alchemilla hospital, hmmm never heard of it."

He left the map on the wall and continued on, when he reached the room he saw the nurse just standing there staring at a wall, but he also noticed that she had blood on her outfit and that she was bald. He slowly walked up to her.

"Umm, miss… are you ok?"

After he said that her head started twitching rapidly and she lifted her right arm up and shadow noticed that she was holding a bloody scalpel.

"What the…"

Before he could finish that sentence the nurse turned around and tried to attack shadow, but he managed to dodge out of the way. Shadow looked up at her head and saw that her face looked like it had a bunch of surgical tape fused to her skin, she had no mouth, no nose, no eyes and no ears. It started walking towards shadow, he decided to fight back, so he ran up to the creature, jumped up and kicked it in the face. It fell down and started twitching. Shadow then tried to leave the room, but the door had closed behind him, somehow. No matter how hard he hit the door, he still wasn't able to open it. The nurse thing got and started walking toward shadow again. This time shadow snatched the scalpel from it and threw it at her. The scalpel got embedded into the things face and it collapsed, for good this time. Shadow then herd a click noise, like a door unlocking, he walked over to the door and tried to open it. This time it actually opened and he immediately went to the exit, but, like the other door, it wouldn't open.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**Oh how wonderful, shadows in a creepy hospital with ****** up nurses and we have no idea where sonic and the others are. Hoped you liked this, until next time, goodbye!**


End file.
